Behind These Hazel Eyes
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: Kagome finds InuYasha and Kikyo together again and goes back home, hurt and broken. A songfic based around the song Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson. Oneshot! Please R&R!


Note: I do not own InuYasha, or any rights to the song "Behind These Hazel Eyes" by Kelly Clarkson.

Behind These Hazel Eyes

Kagome punched her pillow hard against the wall. "Ugh! How could he go back to that stupid Kikyo after all of this?" she asked to no one in particular, punching the pillow again. She fell down upon it then, tears forming under her eyes. 'Why does he go to her? Why can't he look at me the way he looks at her?' she thought, the tears breaking upon her face.

_Seems like just yesterday_

_  
You were a part of me_

_  
I used to stand so tall_

_  
I used to be so strong_

_  
Your arms around me tight_

_  
Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong_

She felt her lungs full of pain and her breath kept catching in her throat as she cried. 'I wish he loved me instead of her,' she thought, seeing him and Kikyo together in a lover's hold, kissing each other like the world was ending tomorrow.

_Now I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

Quickly, she dried her tears and got off her bed. Her hands went to work on making her bed for the night. 'No…I won't let this bring me down; I can't let it,' she thought, faking a smile to hide her true pain.

_Here I am, once again_

_  
I'm torn into pieces_

_  
Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_  
Just thought you were the one_

_  
Broken up, deep inside_

_  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

"I'll be back later, Mom! I'm going to walk around!" Kagome yelled, closing the door behind her. Slowly, she stepped toward the Gods' Tree, the tree that connected her to him, where they first met in his time. 'We've been through so many things…and yet he doesn't even act like I'm there. He sees Kikyo in me and that's all he sees,' she thought.

_I told you everything_

_  
Opened up and let you in_

_  
You made me feel alright_

_For once in my life_

'I'm nowhere near being Kikyo. I'm her reincarnate, yes, but I'm not her. Maybe that's why he doesn't want to be with me,' she thought, a tear breaking under her eye. She quickly brushed it away.

_Now all that's left of me_

_  
Is what I pretend to be_

_  
So together, but so broken up inside_

_  
'Cause I can't breathe_

_  
No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

Gently, she touched the tree's trunk, hoping to feel his presence on the other side. 'I can't feel him. He's probably still too busy doing mouth-to-mouth, tongue-to-tongue talking with Kikyo,' she thought, haunted by the images of the scene she saw. She quickly turned away from the tree. "No! I won't let it affect me!" she shouted to the air.

_Here I am, once again_

_  
I'm torn into pieces_

_  
Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_  
Just thought you were the one_

_  
Broken up, deep inside_

_  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Suddenly, something landed by her feet. It was the cap, the one he wore they had to go out in town for one thing or another. Gently, she picked it up. "This cursed thing…no, not cursed. A wonderful thing. I loved it when he traveled along with me," she said, tears forming again. She quickly wiped then again and walked towards the shack covering the Bone Eater's Well, her mind full of images of them walking around town together.

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_  
For hating you, I blame myself_

_  
Seeing you it kills me now_

_  
No, I don't cry on the outside_

_Anymore..._

She looked down the well, seeing his face again in her mind. It made her smile, but that quickly faded with the picture of their kiss. Anger boiled in her as she threw the hat down the well and left the shack, closing the door behind her. She ran quickly back to the Gods' Tree, forcing herself not to cry.

_Here I am, once again_

_  
I'm torn into pieces_

_  
Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_  
Just thought you were the one_

_  
Broken up, deep inside_

_  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

She pulled a bottle from under her shirt. It held the shards of the Shikon jewel that she and her friends collected. 'I can't go back there, not yet, not now. Not with him and her like that,' she thought, taking the bottle off the string around her neck. She laid it down by the tree, tears breaking again and this time she didn't bother to stop them. She stood then ran quickly for her room and her pillow once again.

_Here I am, once again_

_  
I'm torn into pieces_

_  
Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_  
Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

As soon as she entered her room, she shut the door with a loud slam. Her hands came to her face as she fell against the door. The tears came so freely that she couldn't control them anymore.

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

"I love him," she muttered through her cries.

Little to her knowledge, InuYasha sat outside her window, watching and listening to her. His eyes softened with a stray tear of guilt. Gently and quietly, he leaned in, dropping in his cap, the one she threw down into the well just a few moments ago, then disappeared to his time.

Wasn't that a sad story? I hope you liked the fic and please review it. Feel free to read some of my other stories, including another songfic with InuYasha. Ashi Ruby


End file.
